


Invisible to Everyone But Me

by lovelyleias



Series: Misfits AU [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Misfits
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marius first realized that he could see ghosts, he had very nearly pissed himself. He’d been listening to music and walking home from community service, when he rounded the corner and literally walked into his dad. Misfits AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible to Everyone But Me

When Marius first realized that he could see ghosts, he had very nearly pissed himself. He’d been listening to music and walking home from community service, when he rounded the corner and literally walked into his dad.

The comings and goings of the dead were strange. The ones he didn’t know in life never acknowledged him. His father, however, would appear at the most inopportune moments. Like when he was trying to have a pint at the bar.

“I look stupid,” Marius whispered to his father across the booth. “Crazy even.” 

“So don’t talk to me,” Georges shrugged and gazed longingly at Marius’s beer.

“That would be awkward,” he narrowed his eyes at his dad’s ghost. "I mean, I haven't seen you since I was a kid, right?"

He took a swig from his frosted cup, and nearly choked on his drink. A girl had entered the bar, clad in a leather jacket and a tight skirt. Her olive skin glowed under the lighting and her waves of hair tumbled passed her shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” Georges turned to look at the girl. “Oh. Wow, what a woman.”

“Don’t be gross,” Marius gagged. To his surprise, the girl had retrieved her bottle from the bar, and was stalking over to their booth. Georges moved over as she slid in across from Marius.

“Um, can I help you?” He asked, suddenly very interested in staring at the scratched table.

The girl tossed her hair and giggled into the lips of her bottle. “You don’t know me?”

“No, I’m sorry… I… holy shit. Cosette?”

The girl grinned and looked behind her. Sure that no one was watching, she squeezed her eyes shut and began to transform. Her hair shrunk up just above her shoulders and coloured itself a deep chestnut. Her skin paled and freckled. Her clothes fit considerately better. When it was done, she opened her eyes— now green instead of brown.

“Christ almighty,” Georges whispered, shrinking back from the girl who bore an entirely different body.

“It’s her power,” Marius explained. “I see dead people, she can change her appearance.”

“Who are you talking to?” Cosette asked, scraping her hair into a ponytail.

“My dad,” he told her reluctantly as Georges waved. “He says hi.”

“That’s so fucking creepy,” yet she smiled at the space that Marius looked at.

“You’re one to talk.” 

Cosette took a swig of her drink and wiped her mouth. Her pink lip gloss smudged, and Marius resisted the urge to reach out and fix it for her. “What do you mean?” 

“Why are you using your power out here?” He asked. “I didn’t recognize you at all.” 

Cosette shrugged and looked down. “Sometimes it’s nice to be pretty.”

Marius’s eyes widened. Did she not know how beautiful she was? He looked over at Georges, who had disappeared. Ghosts were fickle creatures.

She frowned and looked at the empty space beside her. “Is your dad still here? You haven’t spoken to him for a bit.” 

“He’s gone now,” Marius coughed, suddenly feeling like a twelve year old hanging out with his first crush. “I, uh, I like your earrings.”

“They’re garnet. The gems are fake, I think, but garnet’s my birthstone,” She reached a slim hand to touch the dangling jewelry. “My ex-girlfriend gave them to me.”

“I didn’t know you were gay,” Marius could kick himself for how disappointed his voice sounded.

“I don’t like labels,” she told him, leaning over to drink from her bottle. He attempted to casually peek down her low cut tank top, but drew back when it failed. “I like people. And I like you.”

“What?” Marius spluttered, spilling beer down his shirt.

Cosette laughed and pulled a handful of napkins from the dispenser, leaning over to smash them into the fabric of his shirt. “That’s why I came here. I wanted to see if you wanted to get a beer.”

“Like a date?”

“Sure,” she smiled at him.

Marius attempted to not look as if he would vomit from happiness as he tried to clean his shirt. “Cool.”

“Hey,” the dark haired girl asked after a moment. “Is there ever a ghost around me?”

“Yeah,” he replied slowly. He watched her face carefully, though she was stoic. “A blonde woman, around twenty, I’d say. She’s looks nice. And she, uh, looks like you.”

“Thanks,” Cosette nodded and drained her bottle. Marius slid his hand into hers and pretended not to notice as she began to cry. He didn’t let go until her tears stopped, and got up to buy them another round.


End file.
